Beware the frozen heart (Elsanna) português
by Virtugis
Summary: Elsa e Anna são princesas e irmãs, e acabaram de perder seus pais em um trágico acidente. Elsa, que é 3 anos mais velha que Anna, é a futura herdeira do trono, mas seus poderes mágicos descontrolados a impedem de cumprir com suas obrigações reais e familiares. Poderá Elsa controlar seu coração congelado pelo tempo todo que passou sozinha, e dar uma chance para redescobrir o amor?
1. Capítulo 1

Beware the frozen heart

Sinopse

Elsa e Anna são princesas e irmãs, e acabaram de perder seus pais em um trágico acidente. Elsa, que é 3 anos mais velha que Anna, é a futura herdeira do trono, mas seus poderes mágicos descontrolados a impedem de cumprir com suas obrigações reais e familiares. Poderá Elsa controlar seu coração congelado pelo tempo todo que passou sozinha, e dar uma chance para redescobrir o amor, em meio a tantas turbulências?

Capítulo 1 – Despedidas dolorosas

[P.V.: ELSA]

Meu nome é Elsa. Sou filha do rei Agnarr e da rainha Iduna de Arendelle, que faleceram ontem. Também tenho uma irmã chamada Anna, com quem não tenho contato há anos. Atualmente, tenho 18 anos, e há dez anos não converso com minha irmã. Tudo aconteceu quando, acidentalmente, a acertei com meus poderes congelantes na cabeça.

Depois desse incidente, meu pai me fez prometer controlar a magia, me trancando no meu quarto. Eu fui proibida de voltar a ter contato com a minha melhor amiga, companheira, irmã. Por um tempo, Anna ia no meu quarto todas as noites e batia na porta, na esperança de brincarmos juntas – afinal, ela tinha apenas 5 anos. Eu chorava todas as vezes encostada na porta, sem poder responde-la.

Com o passar do tempo, Anna passou a vir menos, mas ela jamais desistia. Eu podia ouvi-la brincando pelo castelo, sempre animada, esperançosa e entusiasmada com tudo. Meu coração ardia de saudades dela, e eu não parecia mais perto de conseguir controlar meus poderes tão perigosos – pelo contrário. Apenas as luvas que meu pai havia me dado ajudavam a conter um pouco do poder, mas não totalmente.

Algumas vezes eu saía do meu quarto de madrugada, sem que ninguém percebesse, para ir até o quarto de Anna. Não me atrevia a chegar perto demais, seria abusar da sorte... Então eu a via através do buraco da maçaneta. Pelo menos uma vez por semana eu fazia isso, e esse momento se tornava o ponto alto da minha rotina.

Um dia, quase fui pega, aos 17 anos. Anna estava agora com 14. Havia ido até o quarto dela, como de costume, e olhei através do buraco da maçaneta, mas ela não estava lá. Meu coração gelou instantaneamente, e olhei ao redor assustada. _Onde ela poderia estar?_ E então, ouvi um barulho vindo do _meu_ quarto. Engoli em seco e corri. Comecei a correr desgovernadamente, tentando ser silenciosa, em vão. Passei pelos infinitos corredores e pela escadaria até ouvir passos rápidos no andar de cima. _Essa não, ela me descobriu!_ Olhei rapidamente ao redor, mas não via lugar algum para me esconder. _Droga, e agora?!_ Voltei a correr, atravessando rapidamente o salão. Minha saída seria me esconder dentro de um armário. Entrei rapidamente no segundo que vi. Para minha sorte, ele não estava com muitas coisas dentro, e eu coube inteira nele, deitada na horizontal. Assim que fechei a porta, pude ouvir Anna correndo escada abaixo.

Eu estava _apavorada_, morrendo de medo de ela me descobrir. O ar começou a esfriar dentro do armário – eu o estava _congelando por dentro_. _Droga, droga, droga. Anna, por favor, vai embora!_

Os passos se aproximaram mais e mais, diminuindo de velocidade. Ela estava me procurando com cautela. Pelo visto, ela havia descoberto que eu a visitava. Havia memorizado minhas idas, para saber exatamente quando eu iria e me surpreender. Ela era esperta.

\- Elsa? Por favor, eu sei que você tá aqui. – Sua voz soava trêmula e ansiosa. – _Por favor_, eu só quero te ver. Eu... Eu... – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro – _Sinto sua falta_.

Naquele momento, parecia que mil facas haviam perfurado o meu coração de uma vez, e eu sangrava internamente. Comecei a chorar silenciosamente, tendo a plena consciência de que jamais poderia deixar aquilo acontecer.

\- Anna? – Ouvi a voz de meu pai à distância. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- P-pai, eu só... Eu...

\- Está tarde! Vá já pra cama. – Ele falou de forma serena e amorosa, e Anna prontamente o obedeceu.

Seus passos se distanciaram até desaparecerem. Ouvi a porta se fechar no andar de cima, e um suspiro próximo a mim.

\- Pode sair, Elsa. – Respirei fundo e abri o armário. Meu pai estendeu a mão e me ajudou a sair, coberta por gelo e neve, pelo espaço pequeno do confinamento anterior. – Ah, Elsa... No que você estava pensando?

\- Pai, eu... – Suspirei. – Eu não sei. Eu só queria vê-la. – Ele me abraçou, e chorei silenciosamente no seu peito.

\- Eu sei, querida. Mas você sabe que é perigoso. Quer dizer... Olha pro armário.

Soltei-me de seus braços e olhei para trás. O armário, que era de um marrom escuro, agora estava inteiro branco, coberto por um gelo espesso. Solucei involuntariamente, voltando a chorar. Meu pai tentou me abraçar, mas levantei os braços de forma defensiva e me afastei, chacoalhando negativamente a cabeça. Ele respeitou meu momento e me deixou ir.

Anna havia ido até meu quarto na noite anterior, após o velório. Tentou, novamente, entrar em contato comigo, sem sucesso. Mais uma vez, eu nem respondi a seus pedidos. Na verdade, eu havia congelado _o quarto todo_, no mais puro desespero. Eu teria que ser drástica, ou jamais sobreviveria a isso.

Esperei todos irem dormir. Olhei pela janela – minha única companheira, a que me anunciava coisas do mundo exterior – todas as luzes haviam se apagado... Era até bonito. Respirei fundo. _Era agora ou nunca_.

Suspirei e fui até a minha porta. Abri uma fresta e olhei ao redor. Não havia ninguém no corredor. Terminei de abrir a porta e dei mais uma olhada, só para garantir. Peguei minha maleta pequena, contendo alguns itens pessoais, e fui até o quarto de Anna. Para a minha surpresa, ele estava aberto. Ela havia deitado de roupa, por cima das cobertas, e parecia ter desmaiado de exaustão. Respirei fundo e, sem conseguir me controlar, cheguei perto. Era a primeira vez em dez anos que chegávamos tão perto assim uma da outra.

Não ousei encostar nela, pois não sabia o que o meu toque poderia causar. Em vez disso, sentei ao seu lado. Apesar de não encostar nela, podia sentir seu calor, contrastava com minha pele gelada como a neve. Éramos o exato oposto uma da outra. Não pude evitar sorrir – era maravilhoso estar perto dela.

Anna mexeu na cama, virando-se para o meu lado. Seu rosto havia mudado, sua feição não era mais de uma criança. Rapidamente percebi a mexa branca em seu cabelo, resultado do acidente tantos anos antes. Senti uma enorme tristeza naquele momento, sabendo o que teria que fazer.

Cautelosamente, utilizei minhas mãos para manipular o gelo e criar um homem de neve – o mesmo que costumávamos brincar quando crianças. O posicionei ao lado de sua cama, no chão. Ri discretamente. Ela tomaria um susto ao acordar e encontrar um homenzinho de neve de cerca de 80 centímetros bem ao seu lado. Olhei uma última vez para Anna, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Adeus, Anna. – Sussurrei perto de sua orelha, sentindo de perto seu cheiro.

Dei as costas e saí, sem olhar pra trás. As lágrimas escorriam pela minha face, não havia motivo para tentar controla-las a essa altura. Quanto mais elas caíam, mais desespero eu sentia dentro de mim, e a minha vontade de gritar o mais alto que conseguisse aumentava exponencialmente.

Atravessei os corredores, desci os andares e me deparei de frente para a entrada principal do castelo. Respirei fundo uma vez e abri os portões, saindo sem olhar para trás. Fechei-os novamente e continuei trilhando meu caminho. Alguns guardas pareceram surpresos e pegos desprevenidos. Os tranquilizei, dizendo que iria apenas dar uma volta. Alguns tentaram me seguir, mas ordenei que não o fizessem. Para o meu alívio, acabaram concordando.

Continuei caminhando sem um rumo ou destino específico, carregando a pequena mala comigo, por alguns metros. Quando percebi, estava diante de um rio – o que não me impediu de prosseguir. Coloquei o primeiro pé na água, e o líquido embaixo instantaneamente se congelou. Testei o outro pé, e a área igualmente se congelou com o toque, para meu alívio. Tracei meu caminho de forma tranquila e gradual, sentindo-me confortável por finalmente utilizar meu poder de uma forma que parecia segura. Nesse momento, retirei a capa de meu vestido e a deixei voar pelo rio. Caminhei até chegar ao fim dele e além, sentido à montanha do Norte.

Quando cheguei, comecei a testar meus poderes aleatoriamente. Agora eu estava livre. Livre de cobranças, livre do medo, de contato social e das amarras do meu poder. De certa forma, poderia ser até divertido. Eu precisaria também de um lugar para morar, então construí um castelo de gelo monumental para chamar de casa. Para garantir que ninguém me perturbaria, também criei o Marshmallow – um gigante de gelo, pronto pra me defender a qualquer custo.

Dirigi-me até meus recém-criados aposentos e fui até a sacada. De lá, eu podia ver ao longe Arendelle. Era tão pequena, tão distante... Tão não-familiar. Respirei fundo e retornei ao quarto, deitando na minha mais nova cama. O gelo não era desconfortável, não me incomodava ou machucava. Olhei para a paisagem lá fora e o anúncio do nascer do sol que se formava no horizonte. Eu jamais havia estado tão fisicamente distante de casa, mas não me sentia mais longe do que já me sentia antes.

[P.V.: ANNA]

Acordei cansada, como se não houvesse dormido direito. Também, eu havia passado um tempo considerável sem dormir após a morte dos meus pais. Mais uma vez, havia tentado contato com a Elsa, sem sucesso. Só queria minha irmã de volta, pelo menos nesse momento delicado de perda, mas não tinha sido possível.

Me espreguicei e limpei uma baba do meu queixo. _Urgh, eu definitivamente não era graciosa para dormir_. Passei a mão rapidamente em meu cabelo e tentei deixa-lo _apresentável_. Olhei ao redor e tomei um susto ao perceber uma figura desconhecida ao meu lado, no chão. Quando meus batimentos começaram a desacelerar e meus olhos voltaram a focar mais precisamente, comecei a observar aquela figura.

\- O-o que...?! – Sussurrei para mim mesma, incrédula.

\- Oi! Meu nome é Olaf, e eu gosto de abraços quentinhos!

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Caí da cama e comecei a correr em círculos, assustada.

\- Calma, moça!

\- AAAAH, O QUE É VOCÊ?! – Fiquei a cinco metros de distância, observando e me protegendo atrás de um travesseiro.

\- Eu sou o Olaf! E você é...?

\- A-Anna, como você entrou aqui?!

\- Eu também não sei, sabe. Quando eu acordei... Eu já estava aqui!

Aos poucos comecei a relaxar, meus batimentos cardíacos diminuindo. Olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos e o travesseiro ainda cobrindo metade do meu rosto. Até que ele não parecia assustador. Na verdade, ele parecia _fofo_. Abaixei todo o travesseiro e cheguei perto com passos extremamente lentos.

\- Olaf... Você é um... Boneco de neve?

\- Sou, bobinha! – Olaf riu.

\- Certo...

Dei as costas para ele e fui até a porta, espreitando o corredor apenas com a cabeça. Quando percebi que a barra estava limpa, dei um passo hesitante para fora, caminhando lentamente. Ouvi vozes baixas e apressadas vindo do quarto da...

\- Elsa?! – Corri até seu quarto, que _jamais_ ficava aberto. – Você...

Assim que parei na porta, uma onda de desapontamento percorreu todo o meu corpo. Ela não estava lá, apenas guardas e oficiais reais. Mas o que eles estavam fazendo lá? Entrei no quarto com cautela e pude perceber que ele estava _congelado_. A fonte do gelo parecia vir de um ponto específico no chão. Fechei a porta e visualizei o que parecia ser o desenho de uma forma humana sentada. O que poderia ser aquilo?

\- Princesa Anna! Nós... Precisamos conversar com a senhora.

\- O que houve? Onde está a Elsa? – Um guarda se aproximou de mim. Ele parecia apreensivo.

\- A princesa Elsa, ela... _Desapareceu_.

\- O que?!

\- Bom, ela... Saiu para caminhar de madrugada e ainda não voltou. Nós percebemos que ela levou alguns de seus principais pertences com ela. Não achamos que ela...

\- Não ouse terminar essa frase!

\- Perdão, minha senhora. Mas é que é pouco provável que ela volte voluntariamente, depois disso...

\- Não me interessa. Já estão procurando por ela?

\- Procurando? – Dois guardas se entreolharam, como se a ideia jamais tivesse passado por suas cabeças antes.

\- Ora essa, sim, procurando! Se ela desapareceu, vamos acha-la!

\- C-claro, senhora! Vamos providenciar isso agora mesmo!

\- E eu vou com vocês!

\- Não! É muito perigoso. Já não basta a princesa Elsa ter desaparecido, senhora... – Olhei ameaçadoramente para o guarda, que engoliu em seco.

\- Escuta aqui. Ela é a única pessoa que eu tenho, e eu vou atrás dela com ou sem a sua ajuda.

Os guardas abaixaram suas cabeças de forma respeitosa e complacente, concordando com meu desejo. Fui até meu quarto rapidamente e troquei de roupa, colocando um vestido próprio – até então, estava com roupas de dormir. Antes que pudesse perceber, meus pés estavam me levando até a entrada do castelo para me reunir com os guardas que fariam as buscas por Elsa. Um cavalo já estava separado para mim, e começamos a trotar em um ritmo que não era rápido nem devagar demais. A intenção não era correr, era sermos efetivos para encontrá-la em segurança.

Eu e mais dez guardas seguimos os rastros feitos na terra a partir das direções do local em que a viram por último, que levavam até o rio. Chegando lá, foi como se eu tomasse um banho de água fria. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma outra pista a seguir, pois as pegadas indicavam que ela havia entrado no rio, sem indícios de ter pegado um barco ou qualquer outro meio de transporte. _Como podia ser?_

\- Guardas! – Gritei, chamando a atenção de todos. – Eu quero que vocês procurem em todas as direções desse reino, não importa quanto tempo isso leve. Quero também uma equipe de busca na água, levem quantos barcos forem necessários

\- Mas, princesa...

\- Agora! E só parem quando a encontrarem. Ela é a futura _rainha_, não se esqueçam disso.

Eles obedeceram sem mais delongas. Olhei para além do rio, esperançosa. Ela não poderia ter simplesmente desaparecido, e eu iria acha-la. Custe o que custar.

Retornei para o castelo cabisbaixa, sem conseguir prestar muita atenção em nada e ninguém que tentava interagir comigo. Fui direto para os meus aposentos, cada passo parecia levar uma eternidade. Cada degrau da enorme escada parecia demandar um esforço descomunal de mim. O ar parecia pesado, difícil de ser respirado. Cheguei ao corredor dos quartos e olhei novamente para a porta de Elsa, agora aberta. O que deveria indicar esperança, no momento, indicava apenas mais uma perda.

Entrei novamente em seu quarto, olhando para as marcas de um gelo que não cessava nunca. O padrão era linear e explosivo, partindo de um único ponto. O que será que tinha acontecido? Será que Elsa tinha sido atacada? Ela teria se machucado, e, por isso, fugiu? Mas quem havia entrado ali?

Caminhei até sua cama e deitei nela, aproximando meu rosto de seu travesseiro. Seu cheiro me trouxe algumas lembranças desconexas de um passado que eu parecia não ter vivido. Nada estava fazendo muito sentido, e aquilo era extremamente frustrante. Todo o quarto estava congelante, mas eu não ligava – não se isso me fizesse pelo menos sentir que estava mais próxima dela.

\- Oi, Anna. – Assustei-me com o chamado repentino, olhando para a porta. – Sou eu, o Olaf.

\- Ah, oi, Olaf... – Como eu não sabia exatamente como proceder com o mais novo convidado do castelo, simplesmente fiz sinal para que ele entrasse no quarto.

\- Que lugar é esse? – Ele perguntou, olhando ao redor. – É aconchegante. Sabe, eu estava começando a derreter.

\- Ah, claro! Porque você é feito de gelo... – Constatei o óbvio, constrangida por não ter pensado nisso antes. – Olaf... Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu ontem?

\- Não... Bem que eu queria entender por que todo mundo parece meio louco, aqui. – Respirei fundo.

\- É a minha irmã, Elsa... Ela desapareceu justo quando você apareceu. E tem tudo isso – Eu disse, apontando para o quarto congelado. -, que ninguém sabe de onde veio, ou como. Eu acho que você tem alguma ligação com isso.

\- Eu? Wow, moça. Eu não sei, não.

\- Calma, eu não tô te acusando de nada, eu só... Tô tentando entender. – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu olho esquerdo involuntariamente, e Olaf se aproximou. – O que vai fazer? – Perguntei, assustada.

\- Te abraçar, bobinha! Amo abraços quentinhos, e eles ajudam nesses momentos.

Permiti que ele se aproximasse de mim e me abraçasse. Na verdade, foi muito caloroso, ao contrário do que eu imaginava. Ficamos abraçados por um tempo considerável, até eu me desvencilhar. Novamente, deitei na cama de Elsa e repousei a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Havia um fio de cabelo dela ali – prateado, longo e liso, repousando tranquilamente. Quase não percebi os guardas voltando, agitados.

\- Princesa Anna, nós temos más notícias. – Sentei-me na cama imediatamente, olhando assustada para eles.

\- O que foi?!

Meu coração pulou uma batida quando um outro guarda entrou no quarto carregando uma capa encharcada. _Era a capa do vestido de Elsa_.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Convidados inesperados

Capítulo 2 – Convidados inesperados

[P.V.: ANNA]

Eu havia perdido tudo. Todos que eu amava e confiava, em apenas dois dias. Tudo o que havíamos encontrado de Elsa foi sua capa. Era um artefato inconfundível, parte da realeza, não poderia pertencer a mais ninguém. Não havia evidência de nenhum barco ter sido utilizado, o que corroborava com a ideia de ela ter entrado no lago, à pé. Uma ideia, no mínimo, _fatal_.

Alguns guardas relataram que ela havia partido com uma maleta, provavelmente na intenção de ir embora para sempre, mas ela jamais foi encontrada – assim como o corpo. Com a correnteza, era impossível dizer se um dia iríamos encontrá-la. Encontrar a própria capa já havia sido considerado um milagre.

Insisti que as buscas continuassem por uma semana. Tornei isso prioridade. Dividi os guardas em turnos, revezando nas buscas, para que ninguém ficasse sobrecarregado e todos pudessem trabalhar para que Elsa fosse encontrada o quanto antes. O problema é que... _Isso nunca aconteceu_. Até mesmo alguns moradores e pescadores se solidarizaram com a tragédia e ajudaram a procurar. Não havia o menor sinal dela em qualquer lugar.

Após uma semana e meia, decidi que procuraríamos para além do rio, mas qualquer evidência que tivesse ali – se ela existisse -, já havia sofrido alterações climáticas o suficiente, sem mencionar os animais presentes na região – que poderiam camuflar ou confundir as pegadas. Provavelmente, apagadas pelo tempo. Frustrada, cansada, de luto e desanimada, optei por tomar a decisão mais difícil da minha vida: encerrar as buscas. Todos os envolvidos me disseram que eu não precisava me sentir pressionada, que eles continuariam procurando por Elsa... Mas eu sabia, racionalmente falando, que não havia mais possibilidade de ela estar viva. Mesmo assim, desobedecendo minhas ordens, os guardas e a população continuaram as buscas até completar duas semanas, ao todo.

Pouco a pouco, a realidade foi tomando cada um dos habitantes de Arendelle. Eu era nova demais – tinha apenas quinze anos, mas teria que me virar e assumir a responsabilidade. Afinal, um reino não se governa sozinho. Segundo nossos registros, Elsa deveria assumir o trono quando completasse 21 anos, mas isso não aconteceria. Então, optamos por flexibilizar a lei e chegar em um consenso: quando eu completasse dezoito anos, me tornaria, oficialmente, a rainha de Arendelle. Até lá, tinha muito chão, pela frente.

Por enquanto, meus dias se resumiam em me forçar a comer alguma coisa, falhar quase que completamente, resolver algum assunto pendente do reino (porque, apesar de não ser oficialmente a rainha, eu era a princesa, e deveria decidir o que precisasse), conversar com o Olaf e me trancafiar no quarto de Elsa.

Olaf havia, aos poucos, se tornado um amigo. Peculiar, mas, ainda assim, um amigo. Para compor seu visual, o presenteei com um "nariz" feito de uma cenoura crua, que ele adorou. O mistério do quarto de Elsa jamais foi solucionado, e eu havia proibido os empregados de entrarem lá, ou tentarem remover o gelo. De alguma forma, isso me conectava à ela de formas que eu não era capaz de explicar racionalmente. Olaf era restrito ao quarto dela, também, por ser a única parte congelada do castelo. Nas raras vezes que ele havia se aventurado por outras partes, acabou quase derretendo, então ele optou por não tentar mais.

Depois de um exaustivo dia cheio de burocracias e atribuições, caminhei com pés arrastados até o quarto da minha irmã. Eu poderia muito bem chama-lo de meu, por nunca mais ter saído de lá após o desaparecimento de Elsa, mas não queria. Eu queria me prender àquela denominação, às lembranças. Se eu o chamasse de meu, significaria que Elsa jamais voltaria, e eu ainda não estava pronta para aceitar isso totalmente.

Como o quarto ainda estava totalmente congelado, levei umas de minhas cobertas para conseguir dormir tranquilamente, à noite. Assim que entrei, fechei a porta e respirei fundo. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela, sua presença, às vezes. É como se ela ainda estivesse viva, só não ali.

Andei lentamente até a cama, retirando minhas roupas com rapidez e jogando-as pelo caminho. Deitei na cama com um baque, tendo praticamente me jogado. Puxei as cobertas rapidamente para cima, até cobrir metade da minha cabeça, e puxei o travesseiro pra mais perto. Como será que havia sido para Elsa ficar ali sozinha esse tempo todo? Será que havia sido tão doloroso quanto havia sido para mim? Será que ela também chorava à noite, sozinha, na esperança de me ver, um dia?

Eu estive tão perto dela no ano passado... Tão perto de, finalmente, vê-la pessoalmente... Mas meu pai me descobriu, e me mandou de volta para a cama. Como será que teria sido? Será que foi por isso que ela foi embora? Por _medo de mim?_ Não, não podia ser... Eu me recusava a acreditar nisso. Mas então... Por quê? Suspirei, como eu fazia frequentemente, agora. Senti a cama se afundar de um lado.

\- Ah, oi, Olaf. – Eu disse, virando meu corpo de lado para olhar para ele.

\- Oi, Anna. Como foi seu dia, hoje?

\- O de sempre. E o seu?

\- Também... – Olaf abaixou a cabeça e mexeu os pés de forma infantil. - É meio chato não poder sair desse quarto, principalmente se você não tá aqui, comigo.

\- Eu sei... Me desculpa, Olaf. Mas é que eu preciso fazer essas coisas, senão...

\- Ah, sim, você é uma princesa! – ele voltou a se animar, levantando a cabeça e dando pulinhos no chão. – É isso que princesas fazem!... Eu acho. – Não consegui evitar uma risada leve.

\- Você é meio esquisitinho, sabia? – Perguntei, divertida.

\- Obrigado! Você também. – Ri mais ainda, por sua percepção da palavra ser, digamos, _peculiar_.

\- Sabe, Olaf. Eu acho que, às vezes, só queria entender o motivo pra essas coisas terem acontecido, comigo. Eu me sinto tão... _Vazia_.

\- Eu sei como se sente. Antes de eu ter um nariz, sentia como se nada fosse bom o bastante. – Ele disse, orgulhoso – Mas, agora... Agora eu posso tudo que quiser!

Rimos bastante juntos. Há algum tempo eu não ria dessa forma. Eu era grata ao Olaf por aparecer na minha vida, independente de como isso aconteceu. Às vezes parecia que havia sido predestinado, que ele havia sido colocado ali de propósito.

\- Boa noite, Olaf.

\- Boa noite, princesa Anna.

Dei as costas para ele e voltei a olhar pela janela. Suspirei, antes de adormecer, novamente exausta.

[P.V.: ELSA]

Três semanas haviam se passado desde o que em que resolvi partir. Não posso dizer que eu sentia falta de casa, pois vivia trancada em meu próprio quarto... Mas, sentia falta de minha família. Meus falecidos pais, que me ajudavam a controlar meus poderes e mantê-los em segredo, apesar de tudo. Sentia falta de Anna... Como sempre. Não sabia como ela havia lidado com o meu desaparecimento, se havia mandado pessoas me procurarem ou não. A verdade é que eu não conhecia a Anna de agora, apenas a criança de cinco anos de idade que eu havia machucado.

Estar sozinha me dava total liberdade para experimentar meus poderes, sem ter medo de machucar qualquer outra pessoa novamente. Marshmallow me fazia companhia, e tornava meus dias mais fáceis. Claro, depois de um tempo, senti uma solidão. Especificamente, quando chegou o dia que eu sempre ia até o quarto de Anna para vê-la sorrateiramente através do buraco da fechadura. Acordei de madrugada e estava me preparando para ir até ela, quando me lembrei – não voltaria a vê-la.

Essa realidade me pegou desprevenida, de forma deveras cruel. Mas eu havia feito minha escolha, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Eu viveria o resto dos meus dias em isolamento social, sendo livre. A parte ruim de tudo isso era não ter notícias sobre Anna. Como será que ela estava, depois de tudo isso?

De repente, ouvi um barulho lá fora. Parecia uma comoção, com lobos uivando e coisas sendo arremessadas. _Mas o que diabos..._ Corri pelas escadas de gelo abaixo até chegar a um pequeno corredor que levava a mais um lance de escadas, passando pelo chafariz do primeiro piso e me dirigi até a entrada do meu castelo. Abri as grandes e pesadas portas e contemplei a iluminação potente da lua sobre o gelo, deixando todo o cenário deveras bonito. Foi então que vi, ao longe, um homem correndo, tentando puxar uma rena pelos chifres até as escadas que levavam até onde meu castelo fica. Ele estava tendo muita dificuldade, pois as patas da rena estavam escorregadias, e, logo atrás deles, uma alcateia se aproximava de forma feroz e cautelosa – como se já estivessem saboreando suas presas.

Marshmallow estava dormente, mas o desespero daquele homem ao proteger seu animal que parecia de estimação era tamanho que ele havia se posicionado atrás dele, em posição defensiva. Dessa distância, não pude distinguir as feições do homem, mas temendo a fatalidade dos eventos que estavam prestes a acontecer, me apressei escada abaixo, aproximando-me da rena – que estava desorientada. Ao me aproximar, percebi alguns destroços pelo caminho do que parecia ser um trenó – provavelmente usado como escudo ou defesa pelas duas almas indefesas à minha frente.

Rapidamente, com um movimento leve e sutil de minha mão direita, levantei uma muralha de gelo entre meus visitantes e os lobos, segundos antes de o primeiro colidir contra a parede recém-criada – se ela não estivesse ali, os dentes teriam acertado o homem, em seu lugar. Quando ele olhou para trás, assustado, pude finalmente perceber suas feições. Ele era alto – provavelmente em torno de 1,80, com um cabelo loiro médio, franja caindo em sua testa. Ele tinha algumas sardas e olhos castanhos apavorados.

\- Quem é você?! – Ele caiu para trás, sem entender nada do que havia acontecido diante de seus olhos.

\- Meu nome é... – Hesitei. Se eu falasse quem era, as outras pessoas poderia me encontrar... _Anna_ iria me encontrar. – Rainha do Gelo.

\- O-o que... O que você quer?! – Ele se levantou, tentando parecer valente e forte. – Eu não tenho dinheiro!

\- Não quero nada de você, a não ser o seu nome. – Ele pareceu ser pego de surpresa e deixou a armadura interior cair, em surpresa.

\- M-meu... Nome é Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman.

\- Você está ferido? – Perguntei, enquanto olhava para ele de cima abaixo.

\- Sim, vossa alteza... Receio que sim. – Sua postura agora estava completamente diferente da anterior. Ele parecia ter entendido que eu não era uma ameaça.

\- E sua rena?

\- O nome dele é Sven. Ele só está apavorado. Ele... – Kristoff disse, olhando para Sven - Não conseguiu subir as escadas. – Sven pareceu envergonhado, olhando em outra direção com a cabeça abaixada.

\- Bom, acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Venham, subam aqui.

Lancei os dois braços no ar, fazendo dois jatos de gelo saírem e chegarem perto de onde meus mais novos convidados estavam, formando uma plataforma de gelo no espaço vazio ao lado da escada. Primeiro, eles hesitaram – claro.

\- Garanto que é seguro. Além do mais, eu salvei suas vidas. – Disse, olhando com seriedade para Kristoff. Ele acenou com a cabeça e subiu.

Sven precisou de literalmente um empurrãozinho para subir, pois estava apavorado e descrente, ainda. Quando os dois estavam a bordo, com mais um movimento de minhas mãos, fiz corrimões de todos os lados e um pequeno portão de entrada articulado logo à frente deles, e os transportei lentamente até o outro lado do desfiladeiro. Assim que seus pés (e patas) tocaram o chão, Marshmallow acordou e se posicionou para atacar. Kristoff caiu para trás, assustado, e Sven se encolheu perto dele.

\- Marshmallow! Tudo bem, eles estão comigo. – Ele olhou para eles, confuso, e apontou. – Sim, pois é... É uma longa história. – Ele deu de ombros e voltou para sua posição original... Não sem antes lançar um olhar desafiador em direção aos convidados. Contive um sorriso.

\- _Marshmallow_? – Kristoff perguntou, se levantando com cautela.

\- Sim. Ele é um doce. – Kristoff e Sven se entreolharam, incrédulos. – _Comigo_.

Os dois engoliram em seco e, dessa vez, não consegui conter uma risada discreta.

\- Vamos, entrem. Vocês estarão seguros aqui.

Caminhei para dentro do palácio e eles me seguiram, lentamente. Sven, assim que entrou, deitou perto do chafariz e dormiu, quase que instantaneamente. Toda aquela adrenalina deve tê-lo deixado cansado. Parei de andar e sorri para ele. Kristoff chegou perto de mim e respirou fundo, colocando a mão direita sobre as costelas do lado esquerdo.

\- Sabe... Não sei como te agradecer, Rainha do Gelo. Se não fosse por você... – Ele caiu com o joelho direito no chão, em sinal de fraqueza. Nós dois olhamos para onde sua mão estava e percebemos o sangue.

\- Kristoff! Deite-se aqui. – Com meus poderes, criei rapidamente uma maca de gelo, reta, mas não desconfortável, ao lado dele.

\- Eu... Ok.

Ele basicamente se arrastou para cima da maca, deixando uma mancha de sangue por onde subiu. Só então percebi que ele havia deixado um pequeno rastro por todo o caminho. Não era muito, mas o suficiente para deixa-lo fraco.

\- Tire sua blusa.

\- O que?! Mas tá frio!

\- Vamos, Kristoff. Não temos muito tempo.

Relutantemente, ele aceitou, mas não conseguiu fazer isso sozinho. O ajudei com o que pude, e reparei que ele ficou levemente vermelho por causa do constrangimento. Quando sua pele foi finalmente exposta, a mordida de um lobo ficou evidente diante de nossos olhos. Profunda, cortante, mas não letal. Para sorte dele, o corte não aparentava ter acertado nenhum órgão, mas ainda assim precisaria de cuidados.

Sem me demorar, busquei por ferramentas que me auxiliariam a fazer uma fogueira perto do chafariz. Apesar de tudo ser gelo, minha magia ajudaria a fazer com que nada derretesse desnecessariamente. Uma vez de volta ao salão de entrada, acendi o fogo com poucas toras de madeira que eu tinha reservado para uma emergência, e coloquei uma pequena panela de metal para derreter o gelo próxima ao fogo. Enquanto isso acontecia, corri pelos dois lances de escada acima a fim de achar um pedaço de tecido limpo – precisaria de algo para estancar o sangue e limpar a ferida. Não demorou muito para que eu voltasse, novamente correndo.

Kristoff parecia ter adormecido também, e sua pele não mais estava arrepiada de frio – o fogo havia deixado-o aquecido o suficiente. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não parecia ter desmaiado pelos ferimentos, mas sim, de exaustão. Rapidamente o gelo virou água, e molhei um dos panos na água quente. Caminhei até Kristoff e comecei a limpar a ferida. O sangue estava parando de sair aos poucos, e, quando parecia não mais querer dar o ar da graça, peguei o outro pedaço de pano e enrolei no torso dele, para proteger o local.

Peguei as roupas manchadas de Kristoff para limpar, após me certificar que tanto ele quanto Sven estavam devidamente a salvo e estáveis. Subi lentamente as escadas, dessa vez, a fim de assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido. Não ter contato com alguém em duas semanas havia me feito esquecer como era conversar com outra pessoa. Ainda mais aliado ao fato de que eu nunca conhecia estranhos, por causa da imprevisibilidade do meu poder.

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, dois lances de escada acima, fui até a sacada e olhei ao redor. Os lobos haviam desistido de tentar atravessar a muralha de gelo, então partiram em retirada pouco tempo antes. As pegadas no chão indicavam que pelo menos 6 lobos os seguiram. Mas... O que Kristoff e Sven foram fazer ali? Será que conheciam o lugar? Acabei não tendo tempo de perguntar, mas tinha a sensação de que ainda iríamos conversar bastante.

Pouco tempo depois, me deitei em minha cama, olhando para o horizonte através da sacada. A lua parecia olhar diretamente para mim, e eu me perguntava se Anna poderia estar olhando para aquela mesma lua. _Deus_, como eu sentia falta dela.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Pequenas novas feridas

Capítulo 3 – Pequenas novas feridas

[P.V.: ELSA]

Acordei um pouco durante a noite, tendo sonhos inquietos. Estava ficando constante sonhar com meus pais e suas mortes, bem como sonhar que meus poderes estavam machucando a todos ao meu redor. Acordava cansada, suada e, algumas vezes, chorando. Eu pensei que a solidão total me faria conseguir lidar com essas coisas, mas estava enganada. Pelo menos por enquanto, parecia ter aflorado ainda mais a imprevisibilidade do meu potencial – qualquer que fosse ele.

Abri meus olhos e olhei para a varanda. O céu estava escuro ainda, clareando lentamente no horizonte - eu provavelmente havia acordado cedo demais. Olhei ao redor para a vastidão de gelo e encontrei um certo tipo de conforto. Como a varanda era aberta, o vento podia entrar à vontade no cômodo, e, por vezes, parecia dançar sincronizadamente com alguns flocos de neve que o acompanhavam, solitariamente. A brisa fazia meu cabelo solto balançar no ar, o que me garantia uma sensação de liberdade e relaxamento singulares. Sentei-me na minha cama feita de gelo e, lentamente, coloquei os pés para fora. Bocejei algumas vezes antes de finalmente criar coragem para levantar.

Esfreguei os olhos com as duas mãos como uma criança, o que imediatamente me lembrou de Anna. Senti uma batida de meu coração falhar e, ao mesmo tempo, um jato de adrenalina percorrer meu corpo. Não sabia se me acostumaria à essa ausência. Em uma tentativa de apagar as lembranças de minha mente, caminhei até o corredor, me dirigindo até o primeiro lance de escadas que dava para a entrada do castelo. À medida que descia, duas figuras distorcidas e estranhas se formavam perto da fonte. Minha primeira reação foi me assustar terrivelmente, mas continue descendo cautelosamente, a fim de identificar o que estava acontecendo; logo em seguida lembrei dos meus convidados e de toda a comoção da noite anterior. Soltei o ar pesadamente – ar esse que eu parecia haver prendido, por causa do medo e susto repentinos.

Lembrei-me de seus nomes: Sven e Kristoff. Inseparáveis, mas imaturos. Ao mesmo tempo, astutos e convictos, apesar de desastrados e apavorados. Um mistério ainda pairava no ar: como será que eles haviam chegado até ali? Será que eu havia escolhido um lugar muito visível e fácil de encontrar, ou havia sido mera coincidência? Será que eles conheciam a minha história? O meu rosto? Ou melhor... Meu _passado._

Ao terminar de descer, passei por eles descalça – não queria acordá-los. Sven parecia exausto ainda, e Kristoff poderia ainda estar com dor, pela mordida do lobo na noite anterior. Não havia sido funda, mas foi bem na região das costelas, o que podia claramente indicar uma lesão ou fratura em seus ossos. Nenhum deles se moveu com minha proximidade. Sven roncava alto, o que me fez reprimir uma risada com minha mão direita. O semblante de Kristoff indicava preocupação, mas olhando superficialmente, não havia sangue recente na atadura que eu havia colocado. _Menos mal._

Abri os enormes portões de gelo da entrada do castelo e saí, sem acordá-los. O vento me tomou em cheio em seu ventre, brincando com meus cabelos e vestes em movimentos desordenados. A sensação era... _Incrível_. Caminhei pelo lado de fora do castelo pelas escadas até onde os lobos haviam atacado meus hóspedes. Havia um leve cheiro de sangue. Cerrei os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor, e pude perceber um pequeno rastro de sangue que devia ser de Kristoff, mas também, uma poça de sangue um pouco mais longe, que deveria ser de um dos lobos. As pegadas agora estavam quase invisíveis, por causa da neve que constantemente caía. Graças a ela, enxergar à distância estava cada vez mais difícil, uma vez que um tipo de neblina se apoderava do local. Tentei, inutilmente, enxergar Arendelle dali, mas era impossível. Suspirei. O vento estava dando lugar à neblina congelante, e novos flocos de neve começavam a cair, com mais intensidade e volume que antes.

A verdade é que eu não havia pensado muito bem antes de agir. Eu sabia que não poderia conviver no reino com quem quer que fosse – especialmente, minha irmã. Eu sou perigosa, e deveria ser afastada da sociedade. Foi isso que meus pais sempre fizeram, quando descobriram o potencial do meu poder. Mas a falta de planejamento estava me deixando frustrada e ansiosa. Afinal... _E agora?_ Qual era meu objetivo de vida? Agora que eu estava livre, me sentia amaldiçoada com a dádiva da escolha.

Respirei fundo, sentindo a neve cair em minha pele. A magia fazia com que eu não sentisse o frio com a mesma intensidade que as pessoas normais. Os flocos de neve carinhosamente provocavam um atrito familiar em meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos. Permaneci na mesma posição, apenas sentindo os efeitos da natureza em meu corpo, quando ouvi passos se aproximando de mim. Me virei em direção ao som instintivamente e, sem perceber, várias estacas de gelo se formaram em um círculo ao meu redor, protetivamente. Elas não passavam de um metro de altura, mas eram extremamente afiadas e escorregadias. Só então percebi que eu estava em posição defensiva, prestes a atacar quem quer que fosse que chegasse perto demais.

\- Whoah, calma! – O rapaz loiro levantou os braços em sinal de paz. – Sou eu, Kristoff..

\- O-oh, oi, Kristoff... – Voltei minha postura ao normal, puxando meu braço esquerdo mais próximo do corpo na altura do cotovelo, com minha mão direita. Não olhei em seus olhos enquanto desfiz as estacas.

\- Tá tudo bem? – Kristoff arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda com os braços levantados.

\- Sim, tudo, você só me assustou. – Respirei fundo e me recompus. – Como você está se sentindo? E seu ferimento? – Uma rajada de vento percorreu nossos corpos, fazendo Kristoff se arrepiar todo; ele ainda estava sem camisa.

\- Estou... _Congelando_, se quer saber. – Ele riu, sem graça. – Eu queria saber se você por acaso tem alguma camisa extra que eu possa usar pra me aquecer... – Kristoff tremia bastante pelo frio, mesmo tentando reprimir seu corpo.

\- Venha comigo, vamos voltar para o castelo. Suas roupas já devem estar secas. – Caminhei até ele e trocamos um olhar quando passei por ele para chegar até a escada novamente.

Kristoff apenas assentiu com a cabeça e me seguiu – o vento novamente corria livremente com toda sua intensidade, e eu sabia que para um humano normal, isso deveria ser muito, _muito_ frio. Não demorei muito para entrar, mas Kristoff não tinha a mesma velocidade. Com o esforço, vi de soslaio que ele segurava a região machucada com a mão, respirando com certa dificuldade. Ele não poderia ir embora nos próximos dias – não se quisesse se recuperar totalmente.

Assim que ambos estávamos dentro do castelo, fechei os portões com um barulho ensurdecedor e Kristoff logo se sentou com as costas encostadas na parede mais próxima. Sua respiração era pesada, ofegante e trêmula. Pelo menos, o interior do castelo estava muito mais quente, mas não o suficiente. Perto da fonte, Sven se movimentava com as patas trêmulas, o mais perto possível do extinto fogo da noite anterior. _Vamos precisar de mais lenha_, pensei. Suspirei e olhei para meus visitantes.

\- Tenho boas e más notícias. – Comecei, e ambos olharam para mim intensamente. Respirei fundo – Ainda tenho alguma lenha guardada, mas não muita. Vocês conseguirão se aquecer um pouco enquanto eu busco mais lenha. A má notícia é que não tenho comida suficiente.

\- Não esquenta, nós temos comida no meu... _Trenó_. – A última palavra saiu baixa, como uma tomada de consciência. O trenó havia sido destruído no processo, e suas partes haviam caído do penhasco. – _Droga._

\- Não, tudo bem! Eu consigo. Mas vai demorar um tempo. – Disse, pensando no que faria. – O que o Sven come? – Perguntei, aflita.

\- Bom... Ele gosta muito de cenouras.

\- Certo, cenouras... E você?

\- E-eu? – Kristoff se assustou. – Bom, eu... Não sei, qualquer coisa. Nunca me perguntaram isso antes. – Franzi o cenho, olhando para ele.

\- Como assim, nunca? – Cruzei os braços instintivamente.

\- Bom, é que... Sven é meu único amigo, digamos assim. Eu não tive uma criação muito... _Convencional_. – Kristoff tremeu um pouco mais, o que me lembrou que minha tarefa agora era aquecê-los.

\- Certo, eu vou buscar a lenha.

Sem que nos prolongássemos mais, subi os primeiros lances de escada rapidamente, sentindo minhas pernas pela velocidade e urgência da missão, e fui até um cômodo que eu utilizava como um depósito das poucas coisas que trouxe comigo, e outras que eu havia coletado e guardado nessas três semanas. Peguei seis toras de madeira – foi o que eu consegui equilibrar sem derrubar – e comecei a caminhar lentamente até as escadas. Respirei fundo e comecei a descer lentamente. Curiosamente, cada degrau parecia uma montanha por causa do peso em meus braços, que agora estavam começando a tremer. Kristoff parecia querer me ajudar, sem conseguir se mover. Percebi uma certa frustração em seus olhos e um pedido de desculpas implícito. Não fazia mal... Eu só esperava não cair e rolar com pedaços de madeira maciça escada abaixo.

Para minha alegria, não demorou mais que dois minutos para terminar de descer e posicionar a lenha no local da fogueira da noite anterior. Produzir o fogo foi a tarefa mais difícil e demorada, já que demandava velocidade, precisão e tempo. Com um pequeno pedaço de madeira, esfreguei em outro fixo no chão com um chumaço de algodão na extremidade do contato entre um pedaço de madeira e outro. Quando meus braços já pediam arrego, finalmente o fogo começou, para meu alívio. Enxuguei o suor da testa, causado pela atividade, e posicionei a lenha de forma estratégica para que o fogo não apagasse. Não demorou muito para que ele se alastrasse e começasse a aquecer o local.

Ouvi um barulho e olhei para trás – Kristoff havia se levantado com dificuldade e gemendo, mas conseguiu caminhar lentamente até onde a fogueira recém acesa estava, e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele sorriu para mim e murmurou um simples "obrigado", fazendo-me sorrir de volta. Sven também se aproximou e se sentou no chão rápida e desastradamente, como um cachorro. Kristoff e eu rimos, e Sven ficou levemente corado.

\- Vou dar uma olhada em suas roupas. Volto em um instante.

Levantei-me e, dessa vez, caminhei escadas acima, sem tamanha urgência. Pousei minha mão esquerda no corrimão congelado, friccionando levemente à medida que andava. O gelo era confortável e aconchegante, quase como uma extensão do meu próprio corpo, e me fazia sentir em casa. Alguns minutos depois, entrei no meu quarto. As roupas de Kristoff estavam repousando em cima de uma espécie de mesa baixa de gelo, localizada de frente para a cama, recostada à parede. Andei até elas e coloquei minhas mãos sobre o tecido, a fim de sentir a umidade. Aparentemente, estavam secas, e limpas. Suspirei de alívio e as peguei, andando novamente até a entrada do castelo.

Enquanto descia o primeiro lance de escadas, decidi novamente passar no cômodo onde ficavam minhas coisas, para tentar achar alguma comida. A verdade é que eu não estava comendo direito, e não havia me preocupado em estocar alimentos até então. Claramente um erro, já que emergências e imprevistos aconteciam em uma frequência considerável. Após muito procurar, achei uma maçã e uma cenoura. _Bom, melhor do que nada_. Dei de ombros e voltei a descer, encontrando meus convidados conversando no andar de baixo. Ou melhor... _Kristoff_ conversando. Assim que cheguei mais perto, eles pararam de emitir sons e tentaram conter umas risadas sobre o assunto anterior. Limpei a garganta antes de falar.

\- Bom, eu achei essa maçã – entreguei para Kristoff – e essa cenoura; – aproximei-a de Sven, que a pegou com uma mordida vigorosa. Eu e Kristoff rimos. – Infelizmente, é tudo o que tenho por agora, mas espero que seja o suficiente.

\- Tá brincando? – Disse Kristoff, de boca cheia – Isso é... Perfeito. Obrigado! – Os dois abocanhavam a comida como se jamais haviam comido antes, e senti uma pontada no meu coração. Será que eles tinham comida frequentemente?

\- Vou sair para encontrar mais comida e retorno antes de anoitecer. Vocês vão ficar bem? – Perguntei, preocupada.

\- Vamos, claro. Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso sozinha? Eu posso ir e te ajudar... – Kristoff tentou levantar, mas sentiu dor e logo se sentou novamente.

\- Eu moro sozinha já faz muito tempo. – Menti. – Sei me virar. Não demoro muito, vai dar certo. – Sorri para eles, e eles pareceram convencidos.

Dei as costas para os dois e trotei até os portões, decidida. Abri, passei por eles e os fechei. Assim que o barulho cessou, também se esvaiu minha pose. A verdade é que eu havia comido apenas frutas que eu achei já caídas no chão. Agora, teria que conseguir comida para nós três. _Droga, isso era uma péssima ideia._ Era pra eu ser uma rainha, não uma caçadora! Mas... Essa era uma vida que eu jamais voltaria a ter. Engoli em seco e caminhei até o local que Marshmallow ficava adormecido.

\- Marshmallow! – Ele prontamente se levantou e ficou de guarda. – Preciso que você guarde o castelo enquanto eu saio. – Ele franziu o cenho, preocupado. – Não deixe que nada e nem ninguém entre... E nem _saia_. – Ele assentiu, e sorri para ele. – Obrigada, querido amigo.

A tempestade não havia melhorado, muito pelo contrário. Desci as escadas meio andando e meio empurrada pelo vento. Assim que terminei de descer, respirei fundo algumas vezes. _Eu posso fazer isso. _Engoli em seco e caminhei, decidida. Três passos depois, afundei em um monte de neve fofa. _Era só o que me faltava. A rainha do gelo não reconhece nem o terreno que anda._ Frustrada, levantei completamente sem jeito e comecei a limpar meu vestido – o que, aliás, era outra péssima ideia. Quem ia caçar de vestido?! Meu humor estava gradativamente ficando cada vez pior, e eu só havia dado _três passos_. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar. _Ok, eu vou conseguir_. Dei mais um passo rumo à imensidão de gelo à minha frente.

[P.V.: ANNA]

Três semanas haviam se passado desde que eu havia ficado órfã de todos que eu conhecia e amava. Jamais achamos o corpo de Elsa... Apenas sua capa. Sua maleta também havia desaparecido. Estranhamente, os dias pareciam se tornar cada vez mais frios e escuros com o passar do tempo. Não sabia dizer se era impressão minha, ou se, de fato, estava acontecendo. De qualquer forma, estávamos no verão, o que tornava tudo ainda mais inexplicável. O sol costumava durar até tarde, com noites quase não existentes, além das temperaturas regulares. _Algo definitivamente estava acontecendo._

Apesar de estar ciente disso, era difícil que algo me comovesse a ponto de eu fazer um movimento para resolver ou lidar com algo assim. As pessoas estavam percebendo meu humor deprimido, minha apatia e falta de motivação, mas ainda não ousavam dizer nada. Com tão pouco tempo de luto, eu ainda tinha tempo suficiente para poder sofrer em paz, sem que as pressões populares começassem a tomar conta de mim. Mas eu sei que, eventualmente, elas viriam.

Comecei a emagrecer mais do que o normal. Percebia nos olhares preocupados de guardas e serviçais o medo de que algo pudesse acontecer comigo, também. Se isso acontecesse, o que seria de Arendelle? Eu era a única e última do trono. Não podia deixar que nada acontecesse àquele povo que tanto me apoiou, cuidou de mim e esteve lá, quando eu mais precisei. Por mais absurdo que isso soe, Olaf era um dos mais preocupados, também.

Meu querido companheiro, antes confinado ao meu quar... Ao quarto de _Elsa_, agora podia se aventurar por algumas partes do castelo por algum tempo, antes de começar a derreter, graças à mudança de temperatura recente. Ele era a fagulha de esperança e animação que ainda restava em mim, e fazia de tudo para que eu me sentisse melhor. Eu via como isso era desgastante para ele, às vezes, mas, pelo menos por enquanto, não sabia o que fazer para mudar a situação. Pouco a pouco, eu, antes tão falante e extrovertida, fui me isolando cada vez mais. Tornei-me uma pessoa de poucas palavras, resoluta e reservada.

Assim, mais uma vez, eu me encontrava no quarto de Elsa durante o dia. Deitei-me na cama com Olaf ao meu lado – como sempre -, e contemplei a janela. Respirei fundo e cobri meu rosto com o cobertor, sentindo vergonha de mim mesma.

\- C-com licença... Princesa Anna, está tudo bem?

\- Quem está aí?

\- Sou eu, Ellen. Trouxe seu almoço. – Ela disse, entrando sem cerimônia no quarto congelado.

Silenciosamente ela caminhou até uma pequena mesa de centro recém-posicionada no quarto à meu pedido. Cuidadosamente, colocou a bandeja na superfície contendo peixe e batatas, juntamente com um prato e talheres feitos de prata pura. Ela se sentou em um banco de madeira ornamentado com pequenas peças e rebites de ouro e um assento de veludo vermelho e ficou olhando fixamente para mim, com as pernas cruzadas.

\- O que foi? – Perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

\- Com todo o respeito, a vossa majestade não tem comido direito, e é meu dever cuidar da senhora. Vou esperar até que vossa senhoria coma tudo e depois levarei a prataria de volta para a cozinha.

Por um momento, ficamos apenas nos olhando nos olhos. Eu jamais havia ficado sem apetite na minha vida, e essa estava sendo realmente uma situação difícil de ser controlada. Por outro lado, desde que Elsa e meus pais haviam falecido, eu não tinha alguém para se importar ou cuidar de mim como Ellen havia demonstrado agora. Respirei fundo e me sentei na cama, ainda olhando intrigada para a serviçal.

\- Se eu comer, vou vomitar em você. – Disse, sem cerimônia.

\- Não tenho pressa. Posso esperar.

Alguma coisa naquele jeito autoritário havia me chamado a atenção de forma positiva. Talvez fosse a carência, talvez fosse outra coisa... Eu só estava cansada demais para pensar, agora.

\- Ellen... Você poderia vir aqui, por favor? – Perguntei, cansada.

Sem responder, a serviçal prontamente se levantou e veio até mim silenciosamente. Ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava muita presença e autoridade, ela tinha um jeito gracioso e delicado de se mover, quase passando despercebida. Ellen ficou de pé ao meu lado da cama, aguardando novas ordens.

\- Você poderia... Se sentar aqui? – Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Sem questionar, ela obedeceu ao meu comando, com as pernas dobradas para o lado de fora da cama. Seu longo vestido bege claro caía em camadas sobre seus pés, mostrando apenas os sapatos com um pequeno salto de cerca de três centímetros.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, deitei minha cabeça em seu colo. Ellen tinha um cheiro adocicado e suave, que me lembrava o campo em época de colheita de maçã. Seu colo era confortável e macio, como se soubesse da minha necessidade naquele momento. Ela continuou em silêncio e não protestou – de repente, colocou a mão esquerda em meu cabelo e começou a fazer cafuné em mim. Comecei a chorar alto e descontroladamente. Eu soluçava e ofegava, minha respiração claramente fora do seu normal. De repente, sem anúncio, sentei-me na cama, apenas fitando-a com súplica no olhar. Por cerca de vinte segundos, apenas nos olhamos intensamente, sem fazer qualquer movimento que não envolvesse respirar.

Há algum tempo, não sentia o calor de outra pessoa no meu, e parecia eletrizante. A mão esquerda de Ellen se aproximou de meu rosto, e eu recuei instintivamente, como se aquilo pudesse me machucar. Ela parou sua mão no ar, ainda mantendo o olhar. Respirei fundo e voltei para a posição inicial, como se permitisse que a aproximação acontecesse. Sua mão novamente avançou, dessa vez, sem que eu a rejeitasse. Primeiramente, senti a ponta de seus dedos tocando a pele gelada de meu rosto. Não pude evitar ofegar levemente, engolindo em seco em seguida. Seus dedos logo deram lugar à sua mão inteira na lateral de meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e apenas apreciei aquele contato em minha pele – inusitado, mas não intruso.

De repente, senti algo macio encostando em meus lábios. Abri os olhos, espantada. Eram os lábios dela! Apesar do susto, não rompi nosso contato. Ela também estava com os olhos abertos, olhando intensamente nos meus. Por alguns segundos, foi só o que fizemos, até que fechei meus olhos e ela também, aprofundando o beijo. Eu jamais havia sido beijada antes, e não sabia o que aquilo tudo significava – só sabia que não iria quebrar o contato. Ellen me puxou pra mais perto e sua língua pediu passagem pela minha boca. Aceitei e senti o contato quente e úmido completamente inusitado - era calmo e sereno. Coloquei instintivamente minhas mãos em seu rosto e senti suas mãos descendo do meu rosto até minhas costas. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha e me fez arrepiar inteira. _O que estava acontecendo?!_ Abri os olhos de uma vez e a afastei, ofegando.

\- Por favor... Saia.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Ellen saiu do quarto, apressadamente. Com a mesma graça e elegância de antes, sem emitir um barulho sequer, ela desapareceu pelo corredor – não sem antes fechar a porta atrás de si. Deixei minhas costas despencarem na cama e me senti completamente exausta. Aquilo havia contido emoção demais, sentimento demais. Tudo era muito novo, muito estranho e _demais_... Mas eu sabia o motivo de ter parado tudo aquilo. O beijo não havia sido o pior dos problemas... O problema principal é que, enquanto a Ellen me beijava, me veio a imagem de _Elsa_ na cabeça, e como eu queria que fosse _ela_ em seu lugar, me beijando.

Senti um reboliço no estômago e só tive tempo para projetar meu corpo fora da cama antes de vomitar no chão. Como eu não havia comido o dia inteiro, saiu apenas um líquido amarelado com um cheiro forte, juntamente com o que parecia ser água ou qualquer líquido transparente. De repente, meu corpo todo parecia doer e se contrair, esquentar e esfriar ao mesmo tempo. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_ Voltei minhas costas – agora doloridas - para a cama vagarosamente, suando frio. Me estiquei inteira, mal conseguindo me cobrir com o pesado cobertor que estava aos meus pés. Olhei para a frente e vi a pequena silhueta de Olaf escondido em um canto, olhando para a parede. Ele havia assistido à coisa toda, mas não parecia disposto a falar sobre isso, e muito menos eu. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e comecei a sentir o peso do dia todo pairando sobre meus ombros. Meus pensamentos continuaram rondando minha cabeça por horas antes que eu pudesse pegar no sono. Quando dormi, sonhei com meu pensamento mais recorrente das últimas três semanas: _Elsa_.


End file.
